Flutter Pie
Flutter Pie - (z ang. Flutter - trzepot, a Pie - ciasto) ''to jednorożec, klacz. Pierwsza nagroda: Flutter Pie tak jak wspomniane dostała pierwszy raz nagrodę za hodowlę najlepszych i najsłodszych winogron gdy była mała i dzięki temu zdobyła swój klejnot harmonii, lecz nie o tym teraz mowa. Pierwszy raz Flutter Pie zdobyła dyplom, a na nim wisiał przyklejony bardzo mocno klejem medalik z napisem "1 miejsce". Na dyplomie było również pokazane zdjęcie Flutter Pie.thumb|1 dyplom FP Króliczek: Flutter Pie ma słodziutkiego króliczka płci żeńskiej, która nazywa się Spring Diving. Ma ona czarne, świecące przesłodkie oczka jak drażetki czekoladowe i sierść jasno-karmelową. jej największe marzenie: Najwiękrzym marzenie Flutter jest zostać alikornem i księżniczką, mieć duże skrzydła, na których będzie mogła latać po nocy nad wodą w świetle księżyca wokół swojej ulubionej polany z świetlikami.thumb|FP ze skrzydłami. Rodzina: FP ma jedną młodszą siostrę. Nazywa się Flitter Seed, jest ona jednorożcem. Jest cała różowa, ma ciemnoróżowe oczy, jasnoróżową, zakręconą grzywę i różową sierść. Jako znaczek ma jedną kuleczkę w postaci winogron. Ma 12 lat. Tata Flutter Pie, atleta, nazywa się Grappa Tummer. Ma jasnoniebieską sierść i jest jednorożcem. Grzywę ma zielono-niebieską, jasnoniebieskie oczy i jako znaczek - ciężarek ważący 100 kg. Ma 42 lata. Przejdźmy do mamy. Nazywa się Purple Pounch. Jest to lawendowy jednorożec z ciemnoszarą grzywą i żółtymi oczami. Jej uroczy znaczek to fioletowy poncz ze słomką i winogrona. Ma 37 latthumb|Rodzina FP. Historia znaczka: Nie wiadomo ile miała lat gdy zdobyła znaczek, lecz wiadomo, że było to w czerwcu. Była noc. Mała Pie spała z rodzicami. Śniło jej się, że ma skrzydełka i lata nad tęczą i że czaruje sobie rogiem niczym kulą dyskotekową. Jednak ocknęła się i nagle zobaczyła, że jej róg tak jak we śnie świeci. Zaś wkrótce zaczął ją coraz bardziej podnosić do góry. FP nie wiedziała co się stało, że róg jej świeci i dlaczego. Róg w końcu zaczął ją nieść w górę, coraz wyżej i wyżej i dalej, aż wylądowała na chmurze! Dzięki magicznemu przypływowi magii potrafiła poruszać się i siedzieć na chmurach. Jej róg rozświetlał się coraz bardziej i bardziej przybierając kształt podobny do winogron. W końcu wyczarowała ogromną kiść winogron. Jednak winogrona nie mają skrzydeł, więc spadały z ogromną prędkością. FP nie wiedziała co ma począć! Wzięła więc głęboki wdech i z całych sił zaczęła intensywnie czarować. Niestety, udało jej się tylko to, by spadała troszeczkę wolniej. Zrozpaczona otarła ukradkiem łzę z oka i wtedy zaczęło się znowu to samo. Jej róg zaczął świecić tak mocno, że udało jej się podnieść kilkutonową kiść winogron i rozpłaszczyć ją na wielkiej wysokości tak, że zmieniła się w deszcz. FP uratowała całą Equestrię przed winogronami, a jej róg wkrótce zaprowadził ją do domu, gdzie mogła dalej śnić. Rano obudziła się i zauważyła, że jej bok nie jest pusty - miała znaczek! Relacje z Flitter Seed: Flutter Pie traktuje swoją młodszą siostrę z szacunkiem i pozwala jej nawet na troszeczkę zbyt wiele, np. raz pozwoliła jej pooglądać swoje zeszyty, a gdy potem była w szkole zobaczyła, że jej zeszyty są w okropnym stanie: pomalowane i pogniecione. Czasem na nią krzyczy. Są nawet dni, w które się tak mocno kłócą, że się w ogóle przestają się do siebie odzywać. Relacje z Purple Pounch: Nie jest dla niej zbyt miła na co dzień. Niestety, często się kłócą, przeważnie z powodu chodzenia na randki z chłopakiem, lecz zwykle są dla siebie miłe, zwłaszcza w urodziny albo w Dzień Matki. Wtedy najczęściej chodzą razem na zakupy lub przytulają się. W Dzień Matki przeważnie Flutter Pie daje jej laurki lub inne upominki. Tym samym obdarowuje jej ojca - Grappa Tummer. Relacje z Grappa Tummer: Jest ona z nim bardzo związana, ponieważ pozwala jej na wiele rzeczy. Szczególnie ucieszyło ją to gdy pozwolił jej w wieku 12 lat randkować. FP jest zadowolona z tego, że ma takiego tatę i często mówi mu, że go bardzo mocno kocha i nie oddałaby go nigdy nikomu. Gdy jest dzień taty przeważnie daje mu buziaka i ściska go oraz wręcz mu laurkę z życzeniami. Czasem też daje mu inną własnoręcznie zrobioną rzecz, np. sweter wthumb|Sweter od Flutter Pie dla Gappa Tummer paski. Przyjaźń z Blue Lady: Flutter Pie przyjaźni się z Blue Lady od wielu lat. Poznała ją gdy szła na zakupy aby kupić nową suknię na Garden Party w Canterlocie. Widziała też wtedy jak Blue Lady wykonuje magiczne diamentowe tornado. Wtedy właśnie Flutter Pie wpadł do łebka genialny i szalony pomysł! Poprosiła Rarity, aby uszyła jej na zamówienie sukienkę z magicznymi diamentowymi tornadami, lecz nie pamiętała dokładnie jak one wyglądają. Poprosiła więc Blue Lady o pomoc. Blue Lady z radością zgodziła się na to by pokazać jej tą sztuczkę. Od tego czasu umawiają się na spotkania w ich klubiku pod nazwą "FBKPNZ". Pamiętnik: Flutter prowadzi pamiętnik od dziecka. Opisuje w nim rozmaite i ciekawe rzeczy. Pamiętnik jest koloru janozielonego z rysunkiem FP, i napisem "Pamiętnik od Flutter Pie". 13 stycznia: ''Drogi pamiętniku nauczyłam się dziś jak wykorzystywać czas z przyjaciółmi i bez. Wiadome jest, że z przyjaciółmi przeważnie jest łatwiej coś wymyślić i świetnie się bawić, lecz to wcale nie znaczy, że gdy, jest się chorym i nie można odwiedzać przyjaciół, a oni ciebie, ponieważ by się zarazili. Można zrobić wiele rzeczy: *''Posprzątać pokój.'' *''Leżeć.'' *''Czytać książki.'' Ale...wróćmy do rzeczy przyjemniejszych: *''Klikanie na komputerze.'' *''Rysowanie.'' *''Jedzenie.'' *''Oglądanie telewizji.'' *''Albo, to co ja teraz robię. Pisanie pamiętnika!thumb|Pamiętnik FP.'' 29 stycznia: Drogi Pamiętniku jutro jest dla mnie wyjątkowo ważny ''dzień. Moje Urodziny! Mam nadzieję, że się naprawdę udają. Tort, który zamówiłam w Cukrowym Kąciku nareszcie dotarł do mojego domu. Jest Cudowny! Jasnoróżowo-fioletowo-żółto-beżowo-zielono-seledynowy z malutką, czerwoną wisienką w likerze na samej górze! Nauczyłam się dziś, że nie warto być niecierpliwym. Naprawdę nie warto. To tylko niepotrzebne marnowanie nerwów i stres. 30 stycznia: ''Drogi pamiętniku dziś mam urodziny! Było superowo! Jakąś godzinę temu goście poszli do swoich domów, mama teraz zmywa naczynia i myje podłogi po imprezie, a ja siedzę i piszę. Przyszło do mnie dwunastu gości: Blue Lady, Leaf Hearts, Marcepan, Rainbow Driwing, Diri, Dog Trainer, Pinkie Pie, Cherry Tart, Lyra Hearstrings, Bon Bon, Natural Pony i Angessa. Były różne zabawy: *''W chowanego'' *''Ciepło - zimno'' *''Doczep ogon kucykowi'' *''Tańce'' *''Skakanie na skakance'' *''Kukiełki.'' Dostałam niesamowicie piękne prezenty: *''4 kucyki-lalki'' *''8 paczek żelków'' *''2 lizakowe laski'' *''1 paczkę klocków'' *''2 perfumy'' *''1 poduszka z moim imieniem i zdjęciem'' *''6 gier planszowych'' *''2 paczki puzzli'' *''11 gum do żucia'' I to wszystko. Przyjaciele: Fleur de Verre: thumb|left|137pxKucyk, z którym Flutter Pie zapoznała się w trzeciej klasie szkoły podstawowej. Obydwie były i teraz są w tym samym wieku. Jak się poznały miały 10 lat, a teraz mają po 15. Jak doszło do ich zapoznania? Książka. Książka na lekcji spadła Flutter Pie pod ławkę. Żeby ją podnieść musiała schylić się i podnieść ją. Gdy podniosła książkę pani spytała ją: "Flutter Pie! Co ty tam robisz?! O czym rozmawialiśmy na lekcji przed chwilą?" Flutter Pie nic niepowiedziała, bo niewiedziała. Na lekcji odkąd spadła jej książka nieuważała, bo chciała wyciągnąć z pod stołu książkę. Pani powiedziała, że:'' "Zaraz chyba będę musiała ci wpisać uwagę, za nieuważanie na lekcji!" ''Flutter Pie słysząc to przełkneła gęstą ślinę i schowała się z stolikiem. Kiedy pani miała właśnie zaczynać. Mała Fleur de Verre powiedziała: "Proszę pani! Ona jest niewinna poprostu nieuważała, bo pod stolik spadła jej książka i musiała się schylić, aby ją podnieść. Proszę jej nie wpisywać uwagi!" W ten to sposób właśnie zaczęły się nawzjem bronić. Miesiąc później FP spytała FDV czy będzie chciała się z nią zapoznać. DJ Pon-3: thumb|left|145pxFlutter Pie i DJ Pon-3 poznały się na koncercie rockowym w Canterlocie. Zaczęło się gdy Flutter Pie śpiewała i tańczyła jak inna większa część widowni. Nagle poczuła jakby ktoś się chciał się nią oprzeć, a potem ją przewrócić. I tak też się stało. DJ niechcący popchnęła Flutter mówiąc po tym: "Jacie! Przepraszam! Myślałam, że opieram się na stoliku!" ''FP zarumieniła się ze wstydu i powiedziała: ''"Nic się niestało." ''DJ spytała odrazu ją czy chciałaby koło niej stać. FP się zgodziła i powiedziała ''"Oczywiście! Jak się nazywasz?" DJ powiedziała: ''"DJ Pon-3." ''I od tego zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. W Noc Koszmarów: Bliźniaczki ze SPA: Lotus Blossom i Aloe na znane Święto Koszmarów przebrały się za Flutter Pie! Lotus miała sierść, grzywę i oczy w kolorach takich jak FP zaś Aloe w odwrotnie: fioletową sierść, oczy takie jak Lotus Blossom, czyli granatowo-niebieskie, a grzywa seledynowa.thumb|Bliźniaczki w stroju FP Wygląd: Flutter Pie to turkusowy jednorożec z ciemno-liliową grzywą. Jej oczy są koloru granatowego z jasnofioletowym cieniem do powiek. Jako uroczy znaczek ma trzy fioletowe winogrona, ponieważ ma najlepszy talent w calutkiej wielkiej Equestrii w hodowaniu winogron. Charakter: Flutter Pie jest raczej odważna i często się śmieje. Od czasu do czasu płacze, lecz jak zacznie płakać to nie widać końca. Potrafi nawet szlochać przez 4 dni bez przerwy! Pewnego razu gdy zerwała z chłopakiem szlochała i zawodziła przez calutki tydzień! Uspokoić ją zdołała dopiero Blue Lady. Gdy się zgubiła na polanie: Flutter Pie raz gdy szła na spacer, ponieważ mama chciała ugotować grzybową zupę i ona miała jej przynieść grzyby poszła inną ścieżką. Nie dość, że roiło się tam od grzybów to piękne świetliki rozświetlały drogę. Flutter Pie jednak nie powinna była tego robić, bo po kilku minutach spostrzegła że znalazła się na polance jakieś trzy kilometry od domu. Biedna Flutter zaczęła panikować nie wiedziała gdzie ma iść! Lecz później świetliki pokazały jej drogę do domu i wróciła szczęśliwie. Od tej pory spotyka się raz w miesiącu z świetlikami na polanie.thumb|248px|Flutter Pie w nocy ze świetlikami na polanie. Jako człowiek: Flutter Pie jako człowiek ma seledynowy kolor skóry, fioletowe włosy, i ciemno-niebieskie oczy. (Ma dokładnie takie same kolory ciała co w postaci kucyka.) Nosi jasno-niebieską koszulkę z lekko bufiastymi rękawami i seledynowym paskiem z winogronom zrobioną z sztucznego szkiełka. Oprócz tego ma lawendową spódnicę z jej uroczym znaczkiem, czyli trzy fioletowe winogrona.thumb Magia: Z jej Magią jest zupełnie w porządku. W odcinku "Nowa uczennica" Zapisuje się razem z innymi jednorożcami do szkoły magi w Canterlocie, gdzie trafia na poziom 5 uczy się na tym poziomie wielu sztuczek, które wykorzystywała Trixie, np:. Wyczarowywanie kwiatów, lewitowanie dużymi przedmiotami takimi jak: łódź, wszystkie przedmioty z domu razem wzięte czy podnoszenie 6 kucyków na raz. Pracuje też nad wyczarowywaniem nie-pegazom skrzydeł.thumb|Powiadomienie, że dostała się po reprezentacji magi na poziom 5. Chłopak: Flutter Pie miała kiedyś swojego chłopaka, a na imię miał Cherry Men - bardzo silny i mocny oraz przystojny ogier o białym omaszczeniu, jednorożec, brązowa grzywa, niebieskie oczy. Jego uroczym znaczkiem są trzy duże wisienki, jedna żółta, druga czerwona, trzecia zielonkawa. Lecz on potem okazał się głupkiem i po kryjomu chodził z Green Shy, więc Flutter Pie z nim zerwała.thumb|146px|Cherry Men thumb|Ruchomy obrazek. (Kliknij) Klejnot pasji: Flutter Pie przedstawia klejnot pasji, lecz jest ona napisana w Wymyślone klejnoty harmonii#Flutter Pie - Klejnot pasji. Pokój: Flutter Pie ma swój pokój. Mimo tego, iż mieszka jeszcze z rodzicami jej pokój jest bardzo duży. Ma ściany pomalowane na kolor turkusowy. Ten kolor jej pasuje, i według jej, ładnie wtgląda. Podłoga jest ciemno-żółta, sufit granatowy. Lampa jest w kolorze cielistym z białą żarówką, i ciemno-żółtą, grubą zawieszką. Lampa z kształtu przypomina przedłóżone półkole położone do góry nogami. Na ścianie wiszą dwa obrazy: po prawej obrazek z rysunkiem Księżniczki Luny, gdy siłuje się na rogi z Księżniczką Celestią przemianiona w Księżycową Czarownicę. Obrazek po stronie lewej wisi portret Rainbow dash, w kolorowej elipsie. Kolory tej elipsy to: fioletowy, czerwony, czarny i jasno-zielony. Na najgrubszym, fioletowym pasku są gwiazdki koloru żółtego, lub niebieskiego. Okno, komoda, półka i łóżko, które zasłania pościel to komplet. Można to zauwarzyć dzięki uchwytom. Wszystkie są koloru pomarańczowego. Stół koloru szarego, na nim wazon z pomarańczowymi tulipanami. Zabawka: Tak naprawdę to niema zabawki Flutter Pie, tylko Ja! - paula2003 stworzyłam rysunek zabawki na CorelDRAW X6:. Wziełam z internetu zabawkę Rarity i Luny, następnie wykadrowałam z tego samą Rarcię, odwróciłam ją w inną stronę, i przebarwiłam opcją "Przezroczystość" i "Wypełninie". Jej zabawka ma takie same kolory i znaczek co na tej Wiki. Jest tak samo jednorożcem. thumb|154px|Oto jej zabawka. Cytaty: Nowa uczennica: *Ciekawe, na który poziom się dostanę. Jak myślisz Blue Lady? *'Blue Lady: '''Myślę, że obie dostaniemy się na ten sam poziom, ale jaki to nie mam zielonego pojęcia. *Eeeee.... to tak samo jak ja! *Wow! Trixie! Jesteś niepokonana! 'Trzy życzenia Flutter Pie:' *'Crystal Diamond:' I tak właśnie Rainbow Drawing i Rainbow Dash przeszły przez bagienny most. Aha! No i miały związane skrzydła, a Rainbow Drawing nie mogła czarować! *Haha! dobre! A teraz.... *'Spike: Cześć wam! (beka) *Aaaaaaa!! ( FP wyskakuje w powietrze, przez beknięcie Spike' a.) *'Spike: '''Ooo! List od Celestii! (chrząka) Droga Flu... *'Sparcle i Bue Lady: Hej, Spike, agdzie Flutter Pie? *'Spike:' Nie wiem. Ciekawostki: *Ma ten sam design co Pinkie Pie. (Jako jedy na Fanowskej MLPW.) *Kiedyś mieszkała w Ponyville. *Ma 15 lat. *Ma dziadka, który nie jest jednorożcem tylko kucykiem ziemskim. *Mimo iż ma design Pinkie, kiedy jest smutna włosy jej się nieprostują. *Urodziny ma 26 czerwca. Zobacz także: Jej wersję jako człowiek w filmie "Equestria Girls". Galeria: Flutter Pie 16.png|Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj|link=http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/Flutter_Pie/Galeria Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Fillydelphi